


Relaxed

by shadowycat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowycat/pseuds/shadowycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was drawn as banner art to celebrate <b>The Summer of Severus Comment Fest</b> going on <a href="http://severus-fest.livejournal.com/21655.html">Here</a> on LJ.  The basic pose was taken from an older snupin piece of mine that never got much notice. I thought it would really work well for a banner though, so I reworked it.  :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxed

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/shadowycat/media/scan0004_zpsphiobsbt.jpg.html)


End file.
